Scars
by SuikoMonster
Summary: He didn't hide from her,and she knew he was there.Now that all was said and done,the story had returned to it's beginning...A SasuSaku story


Disclaimer:Errr...Nope.Not mine. 

I decided to try something a bit different this time.I would appreciate some opinions so please review.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had already passed since the Anbu squad patroling around the village borders found one raven haired man collapsed in the snow.One beautiful pink haired kunoichi remembered his pale exhausted face,his bloodied arms as they hanged tiredly over Kakashi-sensei's shoulders.She remembered how she stood frozen there,when his eyes caught sight of her.And she turned and ran away,torn by the look of resignment he gave her.She was supposed to be holding him,yet she ran,as the cold winds engulfed the small village that was hidden in the leaves.

He had killed him,she heard.And for her it was ironical that his one sole purpose,vengeance,the one thing he craved for,lived for,even betrayed for,made him lose everything he deserved.She once childishly felt like she knew him.Years ago,one twelve year old kunoichi would spent her days trying to get one black hatred-consumed boy to like her.Now,seven years later,she could only laugh at her memories.She was still entranced by his eyes,black calm eyes that reflected the state of his shattered spirit.He did not show himself,still,she knew he was there,like a broken ghost haunting the abandoned part of the village,his home.

Nobody wanted to see him.

The pink haired beauty sat near her window,gazing at the desolate streets,a glass of hot chocolate in her grasp.She pondered if he was warm inside his empty manor,if he knew the sweet scent of home.She spilled the contents of her glass down the sink,washing it away.Looking how the night swallowed the houses along with the trees along the empty streets,she sighed longingly.Minutes later,she locked the door of her apartment and was out in the cold,leaving it to her senses to guide her.

Uchiha Sasuke stared blankly at the lights glowing in the distance,as they went of one by one,adding to his emptiness.Not a single emotion escaped him,though inside he withered and wept.Though surrounded by people,he was isolated and alone.His story was finished,and the end was pointless.He expected them to come,but hoped they wouldn't at the same time.There was nothing to say that would made them forgive him.He stood there for hours,and stood up as he saw the darkness consume the last flickering light in the distance.

As the brooding young man tiredly walked home,he wondered if there was a way to tie back the old bonds,to glue the shattered hearts.And he knew there was none.

Sakura knocked against a heavy wooden door.No one answered.She acted on an instinct of a once fearful girl when she turned back to leave.Her facade was uncracked with disappointment.She was stronger now.Her age demanded strength,her pride wanted her to be different.It is said that the cherry blossom was easily torn even with the slightest breeze.Sakura Haruno decided to cling to her dignity,even if she had to go through endless currents of raging storms.

She stopped walking.

His action could not be taken back.He stood,his toes near the edge of the roof,wind playing carelessly with his bangs.Blaming himself now would be pointless.What is lost is lost.Uncertainty was his new home.He had nothing to look forward to,no one to go back to.He didn't hide from her,and she knew he was there.

He could watch her graceful stance infinently,yet he was scared that it was all a fleeting dream.She knew he was far enough from her to be distant.He dared not confront her,for he was afraid that she might leave.Now that all was said and done,the story had returned to it's beginning.Only the chances were the last ones they would have.

Their roles were switched.He lost himself somewhere along the way.She found herself within the years.Both were incomplete.They returned from the paths that changed their lives forever.Scars could be covered,but never truly hidden.

Led by an law unwritten in their experiences,a mutual impulse,they locked into a kiss.

Some wounds could never be healed,but pain could be mended by a simple touch.And they knew that their futures were tangled,and that bound could never be undone,just as it was impossible to distinct two rivers whose waters had already mixed.

-  
I don't know where this came from.Anyway,please review...


End file.
